1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of clamping devices. In particular, this invention relates to the field of clamping attachments for vises.
2. Prior Art
Clamping devices for aiding an operator to fixedly restrain workpieces having other than flat edges in a vise are known in the art. However, some of these prior devices provide only a V-block wedge within the workpiece may rest. Such does not allow a wide range of geometrical contours to be worked on. Other devices provide circular inserts within which circular workpieces may be maintained. However, such inserts are only workable on a limited number of workpiece diameters.
In other devices, the workpiece is only restrained by the compressive action of the vise jaws. Where the workpiece has an irregular contour, the jaws may have to be closed to a position which may damage the workpiece.
Other prior devices provide a cradle within which the workpiece is placed. However, such cradles do not provide a positive clamping force on the workpiece and thus it is still free to move when being worked on. Thus in such devices, the main restraining force is still provided by the vise jaws leading to damage of the workpiece when the jaws are compressively actuated against the workpiece.